This invention concerns the autostereoscopic display which can especially observe the stereoscopic vision by the naked eye for the autostereoscopic display.
The lenticular method, the parallax barrier method, the integral photography method, and the holography method, etc are known as a method of displaying the stereoscopic vision which can be observed by the naked eye. FIG. 14(a) is an outline chart where the entire past autostereoscopic display is shown, and FIG. 14(b) and FIG. 14(c) are outline especially charts where they explain the integral photography method.
Lens sheet 101 where the convex lens is arranged like the array is set up in front of display 106 as shown in FIG. 14. It explains the integral photography method which is one of the methods of displaying the stereoscopic vision which can be observed by the naked eye by using these figures. In FIG. 14(b), a three dimensional position is shown, and one section in that is FIG. 14(c).
When the pixel on display 106 is very small compared with the lens, and the pixels at the position of white circle 1502 shown in FIG. 14(b) (c) are displayed on display 106 with a certain color and brightness, light from the pixels gathers in the position of white circle 1502 by the effect of lens sheet 101, and it becomes a ray which spreads from that point.
When observer 1501 observes this field of view 1503 shown in FIG. 14(c), it comes to be able to perceive a point light, namely an object exists in the white circle 1502. It is also possible to use the pinhole instead of this lens.
Moreover, the lenticular method that achieves the stereoscopic effect only in horizontal direction by using binocular parallax exist, too, in the way the lenticular lens sheet with half cylinder shaped lenticular lens is set up in front of display 106 instead of the convex lens, and the slender images for the right eye and the left eye which are alternately arranged along the longitudinal direction of the lenticular lens are displayed in display 106. In these methods, the image displayed on display 106 is generated with image generation device 1504 for the binocular vision shown in FIG. 14(a).
PC which generates computer graphics, multi eye camera, and single eye type cameras combined with lens sheet, etc. are enumerated as image generation device 1504 for the binocular vision.
The technology concerning the lenticular method is indicated in a past technology.
The technology, which makes the non-luminescence area (black matrix) between pixels unremarkable by devising the arrangement of the pixel on the display, is indicated in JP3101521B (hereafter, patent document 1).
The technology, which makes the black matrix between pixels unremarkable by expanding each pixel with the lens, is indicated in JP2540999B (hereafter, patent document 2).
The technology, which makes the black matrix between pixels unremarkable by installing diffusion board 102 between display 106 and lenticular lens sheet 101 as shown in FIG. 15, is indicated in JP2777241B (hereafter, patent document 3).
The technology, which avoids unnatural binocular vision caused when the light which penetrates a pixel passes through the lenticular lens that is not correctly associated with the pixel by inserting the shading film between each lenticular lenses of the lenticular lens sheet, and the street in the lenticular lens which is not the lenticular lens that light, which penetrates the pixel, is correctly associated with the pixel, is indicated in JP289320B (hereafter, patent document 4).